graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Mines
Dragon Mines is a surprisingly spacious dungeon containing Dragon Whelps, Green Dragons, Red Dragons, and the bosses Green Dragon Adult and Red Dragon Adult. Because it is so spacious, it is actually possible to slip past most of the red dragons undetected, which is useful for a recently killed support character who needs to get back to their massing friend. This dungeon contains no level cap, which means anyone, regardless of level, can enter at any time, allowing for lower level characters to gain experience along side higher level players. Unlike most dungeons, which are divided into smaller rooms, this dungeon is one big room, which means players in the same party will get exp as long as they are somewhere in the dungeon. This means lower level players can sit at the entrance while higher level players kill the monsters. Though it is a great place to level for level's 24-30 there are not many items worth farming here, as the monsters only drop level 25-30 armor, dragon teeth, and Assault Pinwheels. Locating the Dungeon Because it is connected to osl, this dungeon is not on the map. (m) To reach it, start by saying "unstick me." Once you have unstuck yourself back to osl, go up the stairs on the right and then proceed up and through the door on the left. You should now be in escalus tunnel nw 1 (press F5 to see your location) which contains several miners. Follow the tunnel up, then in tunnel nw 2, turn right at the miner/yellow barriers. Head up the staircase into nw.4 and head right into nw.5. You should see the dungeon door near the top next to the sign. Path summary: left out of osl, up, right, right, up into dungeon. Locating the Bosses Head up past the dragon whelps until you see a green dragon guarding a narrow passageway at the top of the screen. Defeat it or sneak past it and then head up and to the right where you should see some red dragons. Defeat the red dragons, or hug the sides of the walls on the right to walk past them. Keep going up and you should reach a large clearing containing the Green Dragon Adult. Head left from the Green Dragon Adult. Keep going and then head down through the small guarded passageway. Keep heading left past the red dragons and you should reach another clearing containing the Red Dragon Adult. If you keep heading up from the Red Dragon Adult and then to the right, you'll reach a large clearing. This used to contain the Abraxis before it was moved to the Volcano Entrance dungeon, now it's 4 NPCs with quests that says you need to get Neptune's Trident and the reward is Typhore's Impaler. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters. Dragon Whelp (as a monster, not the boss kind.) Green Dragon Red Dragon Green Dragon Adult (boss) Red Dragon Adult (boss) Drops The monsters in this dungeon drop the following items. Level 25 armor (1% drop rate for Green Dragons, 2% for Red Dragons) Level 30 armor (1% drop rate by Red Dragons) Dragon tooth (1% drop rate by Dragon Whelps) Assault Pinwheels (0.8% by Red Dragons)